The amount of time required to boot a computing device depends, to a large degree, on the number of startup items (such as startup applications and automatic services) in the boot sequence of the computing device. Some conventional startup manager programs attempt to improve the boot performance of a computing device by presenting, and then allowing a user to disable, startup items in the boot sequence of the computing device. However, conventional startup manager programs fail to provide any guidance on which startup items the user should disable. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for obtaining and then presenting information to a user that may be helpful in determining whether to remove a startup item from a computing device's boot sequence.